Reykjavik
Reykjavik is a location in 80 Days. It is the capital of Iceland, situated on the island's west coast. Reykjavik is a quiet town with few inhabitants, and not much in the way of excitement for Phileas Fogg and Passepartout... Events Passepartout and Fogg may opt for a relaxing bath in the hot springs of Iceland. If they visited Copenhagen previously and witnessed the attempted bombing of royal residency, they may meet a group of protesters and realise they are part of the group that carried out this plot in protest of "crazed monarchs". A headline in ''The Times'' will later read "Copenhagen bomb threats continue". Otherwise, the pair may have previously met German adventurer Otto Lidenbrock in the underground city of Kristiania and directed him towards Iceland. Otto will approach Passepartout to personally thank him for his suggestion, which Passepartout will barely even remember making after the long amount of time that has passed since then. Nonetheless, Otto begins to tell Passepartout that he has found what he was looking for; a way to the centre of the Earth, as well as a marvelous discovery that he had made while there. The pair follow Otto to an enormous warehouse on the edge of town, which is completely empty but for a large cage covered with a cloth. A mechanical winch near the entrance lifts the cloth and reveals none other than a living creature that stands on two legs, with purple-orange scales, teeth as long as a man's forearm, and a thick tail that could sweep aside a cavalry charge. Otto explains that it is one of Owen's Dinosauria, presumably a Tyrannosaur, albeit a little one. The adventurer plans to display the creature at the next World's Fair, so as to show off the creature's unique ability to revolutionize technology as the world knows it. When asked how he explains that when fed certain minerals the creature can breathe fire, and that just one of these creatures, when fed the right diet, could power an entire airship all the way around the globe without needing to stop and refuel (though he insists that it is not a dragon). While he is amazed by the discovery, Passepartout asks Otto about anything that may be able to help he and his master win their wager. In response, Otto leads the two down a long, winding passage that seems to continue on forever. At the end is a cavernous space, impossibly large that houses a sea underneath the Earth's surface and lit by electrical storms running through gas clouds on the ceiling. When he hears that this sea has an exit in Snowdon, located remarkably close to London, Fogg jumps on the chance for passage there. A sailboat, carried down to the underground sea piece by piece and reassembled there, can travel impossibly fast under the surface thanks to strong gas currents and the lack of any obstacles, and so Otto personally navigates Fogg and Passepartout to Snowdon. If you don't choose to go with Otto (with the correct conversation choices) he will give you a Spherical Diamond about the size of a tennis ball (forged in the heart of the planet). When I played it was worth 6,500 in New York (useless since you can't get back). It can be used when talking to the captain to buy the Silver Seal instead of money (12,000) or if you keep it the butler might put it over the mantel when you get back (depends if he likes something else you've got better). Arrivals Departures Category:Locations